


kiss me, your highness

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (it's dirty talk 'ish'), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: do kyungsoo, the heir, has a room full of secrets.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	kiss me, your highness

It’s like trespassing an invisible shield. The world outside melts away into nothingness under the harsh lights of his castle. It’s modern, it’s supposed to be modern, and it’s supposed to his _house_ , but all Kyungsoo got was a castle. A castle bustling with servants around him, the Wi-Fi monitored, and his parents get to see whatever website he visits. God forbid they catch their son, the heir of the throne, looking for any magazine not made for men.

Kyungsoo finds for a pair of eyes in the suffocation. The air around him gets sucked into a vacuum, when the pair of eyes are already there, when he doesn’t have to take more than three steps. He finally gasps air back into his system, and clears his throat, so everyone around him know that their prince stands there. The eyes -- the beautiful face moves, coming closer and closer, finally revealing the elegant neck, the wonderful body hide under a white, frilly dress shirt, and black jeans. The front of the dress shirt is french-tucked, a word which Kyungsoo learnt from a pair of plump, pouty lips.

Kyungsoo wears a simple pale yellow shirt, matched with black trousers, and a black tie, which has thin, slanted white stripes on it.

There is no touching, as he starts walking. The rest of the servants make way for their prince, and his personal servant right at his heels. 

The whole place is lit up like it’s in the movies. There are chandeliers everywhere, giving the castle the golden glow it’s known for, no phones or laptops in the servants’ hands, everyone wearing clothes like they belong in the 1900s.

The stairs make Kyungsoo’s fingertips tingle, from a want to touch, to casually caresses something. The last of the steps is hardest, as always. The last step where nobody can see anything but their legs, where it’s nearly impossible for anyone to know who the two bodies belong to.  _ Room _ , Kyungsoo has to remind himself,  _ the room is the safest place _ .

Kyungsoo is openly gay, nobody gives a damn that the next to take over the throne is a homosexual, who may or may not have a child of his own. That isn’t the problem, no. The problem is that Kyungsoo is in love with a _servant_. (The backwardness of the thought, in the supposedly 'mordern' royal family, makes Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.)

“How was your day?” Jongin’s voice is warm, makes Kyungsoo’s chest twist with happiness. “My majesty?”

Kyungsoo giggles. “I like the sound of that,” he takes a hold of Jongin’s hand, leads him to the king-sized bed he has. “My day was normal. How was yours, Jonginnie?”

Kyungsoo moves back on the bed, getting to the center of it, legs in front of him. Jongin straddles his lap, grinning, his fingers teasing Kyungsoo’s neck. “I finally got the recipe right, Minseok-hyung praised me for it.”

“That’s amazing!” Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin’s waist, a fond smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo can’t help but stare at Jongin. Jongin’s gorgeous face staring down at him -- only looking, unfortunately for Kyungsoo -- with so much fondness. Kyungsoo tips his head back, jutting his chin towards Jongin -- the position he is in, currently, doesn’t let him move forward and kiss Jongin properly, he’ll just have to wait for Jongin to do it.

Jongin’s one hand threads through Kyungsoo’s hair in the back of his head, and tilts it properly for a kiss. Jongin gives a small, teasing kiss on Kyungsoo’s upper lip.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whines. “Kiss me.”

Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s nose instead, giggling at Kyungsoo’s helpless stare. “Patience, your highness, I  _ am _ giving you kisses.”

“Kiss me on my fucking lips, Jongin.”

Jongin lets out a breathy laugh, he tugs at Kyungsoo’s hair to expose his neck, and presses a kiss on Kyungsoo’s pretty throat. “I love hearing you curse,” Jongin mutters. “It’s kind of hot.”

Kyungsoo has various kinds of retort ready, but Jongin’s lips are finally hovering over his, finally only half an inch away -- he gulps the words from his mouth.

“Do you want kisses or just make out?” Jongin presses one kiss against Kyungsoo’s lips, prevents Kyungsoo from chasing his lips by keeping a firm grip on his hair. “I was thinking making out, but I realized--”

Jongin’s words dissolve into a confused moan. He doesn’t understand when did Kyungsoo take his one hand away, and braced it against the bed, to grind his crotch right against Jongin’s. Their crotch is still touching, and Kyungsoo has a challenging look on his face. “Keep talking, and I’ll make sure you’ll dirty your underwear.”

“Oh my God,” Jongin moves himself a little away from Kyungsoo’s crotch. Thank goodness Kyungsoo doesn’t pull him back into the original position. “I’m not wearing any underwear, this is not a good time, Kyungsoo-hyung.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkle with mischief. “How about that? The whole day? Does Minseok-hyung finally know you get turned on when he scolds you?”

The suggestion is so, so dirty, Jongin finds himself blushing. He wouldn’t be against it, if Minseok finds out his hots like that, but it makes him embarrassed. “No,” He pouts, pokes Kyungsoo’s chest hard. “Just before your return.”

Kyungsoo falls back on the bed, making sure Jongin comes down with him, and lets him stay half on the bed, and half on his chest. He grins, smug. “It’s just for me, then?”

Jongin moves to carefully straddles Kyungsoo’s abdomen, hunches down, forearms cradling Kyungsoo’s head. He can feel Kyungsoo’s breath -- it smells like mint chocolate ice cream. “Your new horse is too high, your highness, how will you get down?”

“Maybe if you’d kiss me,” Kyungsoo caresses Jongin’s throat, trailing his fingers past the dress shirt, feeling the almost-built pecs, and circles Jongin’s nipple with his forefinger. Jongin shudders, gasps. Kyungsoo flicks the nipple, earning another gasp. “I wouldn’t have the horse in the first place.”

“So needy, your majesty.” Jongin teases.

“Let’s see who’s more needy tomorrow,” Kyungsoo presses his hands against his bed, and pulls himself up, pressing a kiss on Jongin’s cheek. “I’ll edge you for hours, you’ll have blue balls, just half way through.”

Fear (a good kind of fear) flashes in Jongin’s eyes. He finally lowers himself, actually sits on Kyungsoo, lips finally, finally against Kyungsoo’s. “Not if I make you orgasm so many times, make love to you so many times,” he chuckles, extremely smug. “That you won’t move for the whole day.”

Kyungsoo’s response is sealed against Jongin’s lips. 

Jongin moves his forearms, so Kyungsoo’s head rests on them. They kiss noisily, lips sliding against each other’s, tongue poking out as a tease. Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s upper lip, sucks it between his own, and leaves it with a pop. Kyungsoo moves his hands to rest on Jongin’s back, one on his shoulder blade, one on the swell of his ass.

“Regret putting your hands there now, huh?” Kyungsoo says, when the making out pauses, so they can breathe a little. 

Jongin responds by kissing harder, shoving his tongue past Kyungsoo’s lips, massaging Kyungsoo’s tongue for a second. It returns to kissing again, but Kyungsoo takes the liberty to cup Jongin’s jaw, tilt it back to trail kisses down from his jaw to his chest.

“Can I remove your shirt?” Kyungsoo is already unbuttoning it. “I would love to kiss all of your body.”

Jongin can only whimper. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW that was hella fun to write. idk why i wrote it, i just did. (@/sookai *wink wonk*)
> 
> (if you'd like more kaisoo making out/kissing/being fluffy in different AUs my cc is always open for [AU suggestions](https://curiouscat.me/cherrykims) !! i really enjoy writing these but lack AUs OTL)
> 
> i hope you liked this!!! please let me know if you did!! <3


End file.
